


I Wanted a Unicorn

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Carol prefers Unicorns, F/F, First Meetings, First conversation really, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Valkyrie already establishes herself as a top, Valkyrie's pegasus is too soft, You'll see what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Carol is visiting New Asgard when she stumbles upon the stables and its one occupant, Valkyrie's Pegasus. Who, unlike its master, is a big softie.





	I Wanted a Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Am I the only one still wondering how the heck Valkyrie got herself a Pegasus for the last battle in Endgame? I thought I would try to answer that question myself, so I hope you enjoy!

Carol had stumbled into the stables on accident. She was just exploring New Asgard, she had no idea there were stables in here. Thor had told her she could go anywhere she wanted, it was just fine, so she had found that small wooden building just outside of the town and had walked in, with no idea of what she was going to find on the other side.

  
So, they were stables, with hay on the ground and all the comfort a horse could dream off, she imagined. Except there wasn't a horse inside. There was a white Pegasus. Valkyrie's Pegasus. No one else had actually ridden into battle on a flying horse. Its front leg was in a sling, probably wounded during the fight against Thanos' forces, so it was laying in the hay. It looked up at her when she walked in, bright inky eyes trained on her curiously. Carol passed a hand through her hair and hesitated.

  
"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to bother you, I didn't know you were in there..."

  
The Pegasus stood up with ease, and stood on three legs, keeping its injured leg curled up close to its body.

  
"Oh no, don't... Don't hurt yourself."

  
Still, the horse moved closer, limping through the hay. Carol hurried closer, to make sure the magical animal didn't have to walk a too great distance to get to her. She tentatively placed a hand on its muzzle. It was so much softer than Carol had imagined. She petted it carefully, and the horse let itself be pet happily.

  
"You don't seem like a fighter to me," Carol said with a smile. "You're a big softy, aren't you."

  
She moved her hand to pet its mane, and she was struck by how it felt under her hand. It was like touching pure magic. She smiled and petted the Pegasus' mane and neck gently.

  
"Aren't you the nicest, cutest Pegasus?" she cooed.

  
The Pegasus neighed lightly, almost timidly. It made Carol chuckled.

  
"What's your name?"

  
"Skuld."

  
Carol turned around quickly. Valkyrie was leaning against the stable doors, arms crossed, an amused smile on her lips. Her hair was still braided intricately as it had been during the battle but she had changed out of her armor. She was wearing an old red woolen sweater and jeans, and somehow it looked normal on her like she could pull off both normal clothes and battle armor easily.

  
"Her name is Skuld," she repeated.

  
Carol took a step away from the Pegasus.

  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

  
Skuld followed her, nudging her shoulder with her nose as if she wanted more caresses. Carol looked back at the horse, hesitant.

  
"Go on, she seems to like you," Valkyrie said, pushing herself off the door and coming inside the stables.

  
Tentatively, Carol started petting Skuld again. The Pegasus seemed happy about it. Valkyrie came closer to her horse and patted its nose lightly. Carol watched her do with interest. She had seen the fierce Valkyrie in battle, slicing through a leviathan with just a sword, and she couldn't imagine this fierce warrior having a softer side. She had, however, and Carol felt privileged to witness it. The way her hand glided lightly over the short fur of Skuld's muzzle, the way the corner of her mouth pulled up as she did. She looked up and their eyes met, and Carol sunk in the deepness and darkness of them for a few seconds before Valkyrie looked away. Carol's mind snapped back into action.

  
"I don't think we've been introduced? I'm Carol. Carol Danvers."

  
She held out her hand. Valkyrie looked at it for a second before she shook it.

  
"The glowing lady, I know."

  
"Is that what people have been calling me around here?" Carol asked, a bit embarrassed.

  
Valkyrie let go of her hand and Carol instantly missed the warmth of the other woman's skin. She shrugged.

  
"That and the Ship slayer."

  
Carol sighed.

  
"And what should I call you?"

  
"Valkyrie is fine."

  
Carol nodded.

  
"Valkyrie and Skuld. You two are a nice pair."

  
Valkyrie patted her Pegasus' neck.

  
"She's a cuddly one. Would rather spend her day sleeping on the hill rather than go to war."

  
Carol passed her fingers through Skuld's mane again.

  
"Yeah, I can understand that."

  
Valkyrie looked at her with surprise.

  
"Really? I heard you've been around the universe three times over helping all sorts of people."

  
Carol smiled sadly.

  
"I wanted to end the war, but there are too many out there. I can't stop them all, all I can do is... temporize, at best."

  
Carol started petting Skuld again, leaving their conversation behind. Valkyrie dropped it too. She moved to pass a hand over her Pegasus's wing, to check its feathers.

  
"How did you manage to find a Pegasus?" Carol asked.

  
"She found me, actually," Valkyrie replied after a beat of silence. "Three years ago. Just a little foal. I found her hidden behind my house as if she were waiting for me. I had not seen a Pegasus in almost three thousand years and here she was, just waiting for me."

  
Carol moved to look at the long feathers of Skuld's wings, though she didn't dare touch them.

  
"So you raised her?"

  
"I thought I had forgotten how to take care of them, how to prepare them for battle, but it all came back to me."

  
Carol petted Skuld's back. Without even noticing, she said:

  
"When I was a kid, I wanted a unicorn..."

  
Valkyrie chuckled lightly, but not mockingly, and Carol didn't feel as embarrassed for saying that as she knew she should feel, especially if it made Valkyrie laugh.

  
"What would you've done with a unicorn?" Valkyrie asked.

  
"I don't know. Pet it? Braid its mane? Organize tea parties?"

  
Valkyrie laughed. Their eyes met over Skuld's back, though Valkyrie was barely tall enough to look above it.

  
"Do you want to ride her?" Valkyrie asked.

  
"What? Really?"

  
Valkyrie shrugged.

  
"Sure. Why not? Are you scared?"

  
Carol shook her head with a smile.

  
"Of course not! I'm not scared! I fly on my own all the time! I just... Well, I don't want to bother poor Skuld here. She needs to heal from her injury and all."

  
Valkyrie walked around her Pegasus until she was standing beside Carol. Carol took a step away. With ease, Valkyrie got Skuld to relax her injured leg a bit to check on it.

  
"You're right, she could use a bit of rest first. Next time?"

  
Carol smiled tentatively.

  
"I mean, if you really want to fly, I could take you to fly," she offered.

  
Valkyrie looked her up and down.

  
"What, so I could compare what's better? Flying with a Pegasus or flying with Captain Marvel?"

  
"I mean, if you want to. You don't have to..."

  
Valkyrie shrugged.

  
"Sure. Show me what you got."

  
Before Carol could say anything, Valkyrie jumped on her back, legs wrapping around her and arms placed on her shoulders. If Carol had been weaker, she would have probably tumbled back. Here, it took her a second to right herself up, and place her hands on Valkyrie's legs to secure her.

  
"Oh. When I offered to take you flying I didn't think..."

  
"What?" Valkyrie cut in. "You thought I was gonna let you carry me in your arms? Nope, I'm in charge here."

  
Carol laughed as Valkyrie passed a hand through her hair, straightening a few strands back into place.

  
"Go on, what are you waiting for?" Valkyrie asked.

  
She lightly dug one of her heels in Carol's belly, not enough to hurt her but enough to tell her exactly what she wanted her to do. Carol huffed.

  
"Do I not even get a say in this?"

  
"Not anymore. I mean, it's your fault really, you just proposed to take a Valkyrie up in the air. You should know we don't do things halfway."

  
Carol easily walked them out of the stables, leaving a somewhat confused Skuld behind to lay back down in the hay. As they stumbled into the grass, Carol preparing herself to take off, she said:

  
"You better hold on then, because I was never broken into taking a rider on my back."

  
Valkyrie placed a quick kiss on Carol's cheek, stunning her into silence.

  
"That can always be arranged."

  
Carol smiled and turned on her powers. A halo of energy surrounded them, and she took off with just enough speed to get a rise out of Valkyrie, without throwing her off completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys notice the very subtle reference to Unicorn Store XD


End file.
